1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable storage racks that can transport multiple tanks. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved tank that is transportable upon a rack and wherein the tank has a structurally robust construction that resists damage and including a specially configured alcove and sight glass arrangement and including protected piping.
2. General Background of the Invention
Exploration for oil and gas in an offshore environment requires transportation of liquid material to and from an offshore platform. Various liquids are used in the exploration process. Patents have issued that relate to racks that have been used to transport multiple modules such as tanks to the offshore oil and gas well drilling production platforms. Examples include the Ness U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,915,815; 6,983,704; 7,520,707; 7,552,687; 7,997,214; 8,079,791; and 8,104,501.
Other patents have issued for tank constructions. These include for example, the patents contained in the following table.
The following patents and publications are incorporated herein by reference:
TABLEPat.Issue/Pub. DateNo.TitleMM-DD-YYYY1,929,709Liquid Storage Tank10-10-1933FR 1,538,651Deformable container07-28-19673,406,855Containers for the Transportation10-22-1968of Liquid in Bulk4,557,406Storage and Shipping Bin12-10-19854,782,973Cushion Bottom Tank11-08-19885,287,717Method for Forming A Tank Bottom02-22-19945,474,205Tank Bottom and Tank Top12-12-19955,505,070Method for Forming a Sloped04-09-1996Bottom Tank5,566,848Sloped Bottom Tank10-22-19965,701,776Sloped Bottom Tank12-30-19975,718,351Flat Bottom Tank02-17-1998